It's coming
by Aiguma
Summary: La dernière bataille yes c un thème cliché je sais, mais j'étais d'humeur sombre quand je l'ai écris 11


Ma première songfic^^ si ce n'est pas émouvant.  
Harry Potter and co appartiennent bien sur à JK Rowling et qui d'autres ont les droits. Malheureusement rien n'est à moi.  
_It's coming_ est une chanson de Dying Tears. Un groupe très très sympa que j'adore.^^ Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseille !

Auteur : Aiguma

email : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr

couple : HP/DM

genre : death fic. (death song fic en fait^^;;)

It's Coming

The blue sky's turning into red

The sea's becoming black

No more time, future is dead

The ancient fears are back.

Les Aurors, si nombreux au départ, n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. Ils tombaient un à un dépassé par les forces de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Malgré leurs peurs et la quasi certitude qu'ils ne pourraient rien empêcher, ils continuaient de se battre. Pour cinq Aurors qui tombaient, seuls deux Mangemorts mourraient. Les Aurors paraissaient sous entraînés face à ces techniques de magie noire. Parfois c'était des enfants qu'ils devaient tuer et ils hésitaient. Les Mangemorts, eux, n'hésitaient pas avant de prendre une vie. Ils n'avaient aucun état d'âme concernant le meurtre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Lord Voldemort ne se retrouve sans opposition. Après plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Les narguant, assis sur son trône, il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Pas plus que ces bras droits, Lucius Malefoy et Queuedever.

The Eagles are flyin' away 

Lost in a hopeless day

Le jour de la confrontation. La dernière bataille à livrer. Leur dernière chance. Leur dernier espoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette guerre qui durait depuis cinq ans se finirait aujourd'hui. Tous les Aurors étaient rassemblés avec eux les hommes de Dumbledore et les quelques membres loyaux du ministère qui n'avaient pas été tués lors du raid du Seigneur de la Magie Noire, Lord Voldemort. Harry était avec eux. Malgré son âge. D'ailleurs son âge ne voulait plus rien dire. On mûrissait vite sur les champs de batailles. Ses amis étaient là aussi. Ils n'avaient pas voulu rester à l'abris, arguant que s'ils ne gagnaient pas, aucune place au monde ne serait plus sûre.

No one knows why it's happening

There is probably no meaning

It was waiting for us

It was just waiting for us

Les Mangemorts paraissaient toujours aussi nombreux. L'attaque était sensée être surprise. Voldemort avait des espions partout, ce n'était pas nouveau. Harry subit une fois de plus le sortilège doloris avant de réussir à achever le Mangemort devant lui. Il ne sentait plus la douleur de toutes façons. Son esprit était tendue vers une seule chose. Arriver jusqu'à Voldemort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait en mesure de faire une fois devant lui. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir de la chance une fois de plus. Il devait résister, car s'il tombait lui, les autres auraient-ils le courage ou la force de continuer ? Ils l'avaient choisi pour leader, c'était à lui d'assumer cette responsabilité. Pour ceux qui se battaient à ces côtés, pour ceux qui étaient morts, pour ses parents, pour ses amis, pour lui.

Une lumière verte tomba sur sa gauche. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir. Savoir qu'un de ses compagnons était tombé. Une fois de plus. Ron. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers son destin.

I'm scared to never see you again

Can feel my blood boilin' in my veins

Stay close to me

I wanna keep my last breath for your skin

Hermione non plus n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir. Elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle même quand il était tombé. Il lui avait pourtant ***promis*. **En même temps que lui, elle en était persuadée, c'était son futur qui était mort. Laissant ses larmes roulées sur ses joues, elle mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, accélérant sa progression dans une action désespérée. Pour les autres. Pour leur donner le temps dont ils manquaient. Plus rien ne la retenait ici désormais.  
// Désolée Harry.//

Now it's coming

Oh it's coming

What can we do it's coming

Yes, it's coming

Harry la vit se précipiter dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Malgré les sortilèges doloris et d'imperium placés sur elle, elle réussit à atteindre le centre du groupe de Mangemorts. Harry savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'eut qu'un sort à prononcer. "Omnis morte." Une énergie se déploya dans un cercle autour d'elle. Toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Sa rage, sa haine et sa peine... Elle mourut emportant de nombreux partisans de Voldemort avec elle.

Harry n'avait plus personne. Ses deux meilleurs amis, sa dernière famille depuis que Sirius et Remus, les deux derniers Maraudeurs, étaient morts deux mois plus tôt. Et que **lui** l'avait quitté.

The mountains are embraced by the dark

The wind's ringing the bell

A deep dusk killed dawn

Here is the new hell

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Les Lumineux voyant le nombre d'adversaires ainsi diminué, furent soutenues par une nouvelle ardeur. Une enfant s'était sacrifiée. Elle était morte en prononçant une des plus terribles incantations, la seule qui annihilait l'âme pour eux et leur monde. Bientôt seuls les Mangemorts de la première heure restèrent. Harry abattit Goyle senior, tout comme il avait tué le fils. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Voldemort. Lucius se préparait déjà à agir pour son maître.

The doves are falling down

The sun's dying on the ground

Harry vit une brèche dans les rangs ennemis mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide que lui. Malgré son âge, il irradiait d'une force incroyable. Il se retrouva face à Lucius Malefoy. Un de ses anciens élèves, comme la majorité de ceux qui étaient morts dans cette guerre. Le directeur de l'école n'hésita pas à lui lancer le sortilège de mort. 

D'un mouvement de baguette, Lucius fit apparaître un bouclier d'énergie devant lui. Le sortilège ne passa pas. L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Dumbledore. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Rien ne pouvait contrer ce sort pourtant. C'était impossible. Pour la première fois, il n'avait rien vu venir. Une erreur qui lui fut fatale. Un éclair vint le frapper.

Soon human kind will be just a memory

That god himself will forget quickly

Harry avait vu toute la scène. Dumbledore était mort lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre Voldemort. Ils avaient... perdu ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir échoué... ce n'était pas à eux d'être vaincu.  
"Doloris."  
Un hurlement de douleur lui fut arraché. Ce que les autres Mangemorts ne pouvaient lui faire, Malefoy et Voldemort étaient suffisamment puissants pour le faire. Son corps n'était plus qu'un immense nerf à vif. D'autres hurlements s'ajoutèrent aux siens. Ceux des rares survivants. Qui survivaient... pour l'instant. S'il en avait été capable à travers la douleur, il aurait pu reconnaître la voix de l'habituellement stoïque professeur Rogue. Mais il ne notait rien, plié en deux sur le sol, terrassé par la souffrance.

There's no world left for us

There's no world left for us

Soudain une lumière blanche apparut.  
"Finite Incantem."  
Harry cessa de ressentir la douleur. Tremblant encore, il leva la tête. Draco Malefoy se tenait devant lui. Il les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre son père et Voldemort. Etait-il là pour l'achever ?  
[Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Potter ? Je te l'avais pourtant répété. Je ne suis pas gentil. Je suis un Malefoy, jusqu'aux bouts des ongles et tu n'y peux strictement rien.] 

Harry avait crû qu'il avait changé, mais Draco lui avait montré qu'il se trompait. Alors pourquoi se tenait-il là devant lui ? Lucius, lui aussi, était surpris. Mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas tenter de désarmer son fils qui continuait de regarder fixement Harry Potter.   
"Expelliarimus."  
Le sort fut sans effet et Draco lui renvoya une vague bleue de pouvoir qui le laisserait inconscient un long moment. Harry prit la main qu'on lui tendait pour se relever. Il faisait de nouveau face à Voldemort, toujours souriant, son infâme serpent sur les épaules. Aucun des sorts qu'il pourrait lui lancer ne réussirait à passer le bouclier d'énergie. Tout ça ne changeait rien.

I'm scared to never see you again

Can feel my blood boilin' in my veins

Stay close to me

I wanna keep my last breath for your skin

Draco ne lâcha pas sa main. Il se tourna à son tour vers son Maître. Il récita les paroles d'un sort inconnu d'Harry. Le visage de Voldemort se décomposa, prit de panique, il fit usage de sa baguette pour la première fois. Mais Draco lui aussi possédait un bouclier. A cela non plus, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas. Draco acheva son sort et une lumière rouge fondit sur Voldemort. Harry sentit le bouclier de son ennemi disparaître.

Now it's coming

Oh it's coming

What can we do it's coming

Yes, it's coming

Harry n'hésita plus. Il mit toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé depuis ses onze ans envers Le Seigneur des Arts Obscurs, le responsable de sa vie... de l'échec de sa vie, de la mort de tous ceux à qui il tenait.

"Avada Kedavra"

L'éclair vert frappa Voldemort qui tomba mort avec son serpent et avec les cris de douleurs des Mangemorts qui sentaient la disparition du maître auquel ils étaient liés. Ils avaient réussi. Avec Voldemort c'était la guerre civile qui finissait du moins du point d'un Gryffondor. Les soldats de la Lumière n'étaient pas morts en vain. Leurs sacrifices avaient permis ce jour. Et Draco était là avec lui pour le voir. Severus achevait ses anciens camarades avec l'aide des rares survivants. Bill Weasley, et un des jumeaux, mais à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas dire lequel avait survécu. Le petit Flitwick était là aussi.  
Harry sentit une pression de la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres malgré ses larmes.

Please listen to me

Don't wanna be a fade flower

In a dead wonder

But I still pray to see a new day

Harry vit Draco s'affaisser et lui lâcher la main. Lucius Malefoy, le visage déformé par la haine, tenait une dague ensanglantée dans la main. Le sourire disparut du visage d'Harry. Sans réfléchir il lança un sort à Lucius. "Avada Kedavra." Cette fois, il ne se relèverait pas. Harry s'agenouilla près de Draco... ou de son corps sans vie, comme il s'en aperçut bien vite. Le visage baigné de larmes, Harry retourna sa baguette contre lui même. Plus rien ne le retenait ici lui non plus.

"Avada Ked..."

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Professeur Rogue. Et Bill qui le désarmait. Il resta comme ça un long moment à pleurer contre son ancien professeur.

Is it too late ?

Is it too late ?

Fin.


End file.
